


Honey Tree

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Inflation, Kink trash again, Slime Inflation, Stuffing, breast kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!!LOOK AT THE TAGS!!!Lina goes searching for power, and finds something delicious instead.





	Honey Tree

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not here for the kink, this fic isn’t for you. Run, my sweet innocents! One day I will write something for slayers that is pure and good, but today is not that day. 
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy the sweet, sticky filth ~

Lina crouched down by the tree and sighed. The locator spell she had used for the treasure was indicating that it should be right in front of her, but after dragging her through miles and miles of forest, it was only a tree. 

No. There had to be something more to it- the tree looked from the outside to be just a regular old oak tree, if a little large. She walked around the trunk, pushing aside bushes and nettles to examine it from all angles. It was a giant old tree, covered in ivy and moss as well as grasses and small weeds that had started to grow in the hollows in its bark. Could it be buried underneath? Or maybe had the tree grown around it? She wondered what this treasure even looked like, anyhow. The locals had talked about something to do with gold, but everyone had been vague about it. 

As she shoved aside a particularly dense patch of brambles she saw that what had appeared at first to be merely a bulge in the base of oak's trunk actually had a large hole in the middle, maybe where a branch had snapped off. It was about knee height, and as she crouched down to investigate she found that it was probably large enough for her to fit through. (Yes!) she thought. (This is where I would hide a treasure! Nobody would dare to cut down such an ancient and powerful tree- but if you were small enough it would be easy to get access to it.) 

She shrugged off her mantle and peered into the hole before kneeling down and starting to wiggle her upper body into it. At first, the floor was level with the hole outside, but after a while it dropped off sharply as the tunnel expanded into some sort of hollow in the tree. Her hips got stuck, and she was preoccupied by trying to wriggle in so for a minute she didn't really look at the dimly lit chamber inside the tree, only noticing a vague smell of burnt sugar before she stopped and looked properly. 

Some light was filtering in from somewhere, turned a dull orange by the sap it was filtering through. The inside of the tree seemed completely hollow, and was oozing with sap. It dripped down the walls in giant viscous globules almost the size of Lina's head, and pooled in the bottom. Lina overbalanced and her gloved hand sank into the goo. 

"Ewww." She said, pulling her hand out, then fishing for her glove, which got stuck. The burnt sugar smell was getting stronger, and she flinched as a dollop of the stuff landed right between her shoulder blades, some dribbling under her collar and down her back too. Surely this couldn't be the treasure everyone was talking about. She pulled out of the chamber and did her best to clean off her glove. In the light outside, the stuff was golden, and seemed to have flecks of some iridescent substance in it. It was warm, too, she realised. Maybe when it formed amber, it had magical properties? 

It came off of her gloves fairly easily with an aqua create spell or two, and she shrugged off her top to try to get that cleaned too. It was so far into the woods that she really wasn't worried about anyone seeing her topless, although the cool air did make her shiver. 

It was then that she noticed that her back was tingling where the sap had been, and that it seemed to have soaked in to her skin. She ran her hands over as much of her back as she could reach, but she couldn't feel anymore stickiness, only a lingering warmth. Hmmm. 

She scraped some of the sap off of the fabric of her top and examined the shiny glob on her finger, noting that it was giving off heat and seemed to be shrinking slightly. She brought it to her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. It tasted kind of like honey or syrup. She focused on the feeling as the syrup dissolved in her mouth. Was that... an increase in power, she wondered. Hmm. She pulled off her other glove, tied her hair into a bun on top of her head and shimmied back into the hole for more testing. 

She brought a handful of it to her mouth and gulped it down. That time she definately felt the power. It settled in her stomach and radiated out through her body, making her squeeze her thighs together and arch her back. It felt good, and not just from a magical standpoint. She wriggled in to the hole as far as she would fit and grabbed another handful. Her stomach grumbled happily and she reached back to stroke it, already feeling the extra weight of the sap in it. There was still plenty of room for more, though, she thought with a grin. 

She was still holding herself up off of the floor, but decided not to bother keeping clean since she didn't have any clothes to ruin anymore (on her top half, anyway- she'd kept her trousers and boots on, and her knickers were already starting to get a bit wet.) She lowered upper body down cautiously. Her stomach met nothing but smooth wood, but a minute later she squawked and jumped up as her breasts met the sticky goo, hitting her back on the entrance to the tree. She scowled and plunged her breasts back into the syrupy liquid as she lowered her head and drank straight out of the pool of sap, leaving her hands free to fondle herself. She sighed as she pinched her nipples and pleasure shot straight through her, clenching her legs and wishing she could touch herself there at the same time as sinking her breasts into this lovely warm goo. 

Her stomach was starting to feel comfortably full but she didn't stop drinking, enjoying the feeling of skin stretching and the added weight of herself. Was it her imagination, or were her trousers getting a little tighter? She looked down and groaned as she saw that her breasts had swollen a little too as they absorbed the liquid. She squeezed harder and drank deeper as she chased more pleasure. Her stomach didn't seem to be as full as it would normally be at this stage either, and she abandoned one breast reluctantly to smooth over the part of her tummy that fitted into the tree and found that instead of being taught and swollen, it was soft and giving. She still felt her trousers cutting into the growing sphere of her lower stomach, though, and she backed out a little way to give it some more room as she wriggled to try to get the waistband of her trousers down underneath it. 

She huffed and was forced to back out as it became painful, sitting back on her knees and seeing how much she had really drank. Her stomach looked as though she had eaten a watermelon, still quite soft, but rolling up between her knees in a hefty sphere, with her swollen breasts resting either side, still shiny with sap. (They've plumped up nicely,) she thought as she hefted her stomach up to undo her trousers and slide them down, giving her underbelly a gentle rub as she looked at her now grapefruit- sized breasts. Her thighs and arse had plumped up a little, but since they hadn't touched the sap, only a little, straining at the seat of her trousers and brushing together when she knelt back up again, but not enough to put a serious strain on her clothes, only enough to make her pussy throb with need. 

But playing with herself would have to wait, she thought as she heaved herself back up and squeezed as much of her as would fit back into the tree trunk. She was determined to drink as much of this stuff as she could hold.

As she brought her mouth to the delicious substance again, she had to stop to cry out at the sudden stab of pleasure running though her body. She chased it by drinking as deeply as she could, and was rewarded by another glob of slightly solidified amber sliding down her throat and giving her another jolt of power. She groaned as she felt her belly touch the ground outside, and strained forward to try to squeeze it with her thighs. She could only imagine what she looked like, her arse wiggling in the air, her shaking thighs and swelling belly leaving exactly no doubt as to what she was doing. The hole in the tree was starting to feel rather tight around her, but she paid it no mind as she drank ever more. 

The extra power from the sap gave her slightly heightened senses, and so she felt Gourry's presence long before she head him rustling through the undergrowth. "Gourry, could you come here a sec?" She said in as sweet a voice as she could manage, before going back to drinking. She was running a little low on sap in the pool at the bottom of the trunk now, so she scraped it off of the walls and gulped it down, slurping it off of her hands and arms. 

"Are you eating something?" He said. 

"Mmm-hmm!" She said, chomping on another semi- solid amber piece. "I found the treasure!" 

"It was food?"

"Sort of. Now I need your help." She groaned as she thought of his hands on her, or even better, his tongue. That left his hands free to hold her swelling belly as he ate her out, and then fuck her as she drank yet more.... 

"Where are you-" Lina heard his sharp intake of breath as he spotted her, then the sounds of crashing through the undergrowth and then finally, the delicious feeling of his hands squeezing at her belly as he knelt down behind her. "Gods, Lina, what have you e a t e n?" He said, grinding against her plump arse. 

"This tree is full of some magical sap stuff- ugh it's so good." She said, as he thrust his hardening cock against her, making her squish her breasts down into the floor. Her nipples were soft, but still so sensitive, and as they dragged along the sticky floor she cried out. "Aaaah! Gourrrrryyy!" 

"What's going on in there?"

"Ugh, my tits are like watermelons." She ground them against the floor again and mewled as he gripped her hips and tried to pull her out. 

"Show me!" He panted, grinding down on her arse as he tried to pull her out. She tried to help, bracing her knees against the tree and shoving with her arms, before they both found that she was stuck. Even though most of her belly rested in a soft orb between her legs outside of the tree, it was soft enough that some rolls of flesh had got into the inside of the tree and then stuck as they expanded. 

"I'm stuck!" She said, feeling more proud of herself than embarrassed or worried. It didn't stop her from drinking more, either. 

"Fuck." Gourry fumbled with his belt as Lina rubbed her arse against him. "Lina, are you-?"

"Yes!" She yelled, as he pulled down her trousers and knickers and the cold air hit her dripping pussy. "I'm ready now! Just fuck me!"

"Are you sure?" He said, rubbing his cockhead against her swollen entrance, making her scream with frustration that she couldn't just rock back onto him and take it. 

"YES! I want your cock, damnit!" She shrieked, and then went silent as he thrust into her and she saw stars. It was so tight from this angle and it made his already large cock feel massive. He quickly set up a punishingly fast pace, reaching around to jiggle her belly and then stroke her clit. She didn't last long before she came, tensing all of her muscles then going limp as Gourry fucked her through it, squeezing her belly and lasting another minute or so before he came with a yell. 

They both went silent for a bit, panting and trying to pull themselves together before Lina sucked her stomach in and strained to get out again, and Gourry pulled her from behind and they managed to get her out of the tree. 

Gourry blinked as he saw her sticky breasts bounce wildly, before grinning down at her as she leant back against the tree trunk. He knelt up and leant against her belly, dipping his head down and giving her swollen breast a gentle lick. "Let me clean these off for you."

\----

Lina was quickly returning to the high of orgasm thanks to Gourry's tongue, but she wanted to last a little longer so she pushed his head away before he was quite done, watching as a sticky strand of drool and sap stretched out between her breast and his tongue. 

"Wait- I want to last a bit longer. I want your dick again." She panted, making her breasts wobble. He wiped his face on his sleeve and watched them, willing his cock to harden again. 

He smirked. "I've got an idea of what'll get you my dick again." He knelt up, squeezing his half- hard shaft, and put a hand on Lina's shoulder to make her lean down so her breasts hung near his groin. Lina rolled her eyes, but squeezed her breasts around his cock all the same. He groaned and Lina felt him harden against her cleavage, even though the lingering sap made it a bit hard to keep them pressed around him as he started to thrust shallowly between her slippery tits. 

Eventually, she'd had enough and deemed him ready. She leant down and gave his cockhead a few licks before reaching back into the tree trunk and dolloping a handful of golden sap onto it, making him groan. "Hold me down." He said, lying back and pulling her on top of him so that he was pinned under her massive belly even as she sat upright straddling his legs. He was still wearing his trousers and the unbuckled belt dug into her arse, but she could feel his hot cock against her underbelly and didn't think she'd last long enough for it to be a problem. 

She rolled her hips and considered the situation as he groped at the swell of her belly. Should she tie him up? He did s o like to be tied up. But then... she wanted his hands on her too. 

"Put your hands behind your head and only touch what I tell you." She shifted up onto her knees and aligned his cock back up with her entrance. "For extra points don't make a sound until I say you can." 

He grinned up at her, arms crossed behind his head lazily, but then he let out a choked gasp as she sat down and sheathed him inside her. She moved up and down, watching as he squirmed and writhed, his face screwed up like he was in pain, trying to keep from making a sound and to buck his hips into her. 

She felt the pleasure climbing higher, her untouched clit throbbing and her nipples hardening even as she pinched and rolled them. 

Then she felt it and paused, midway through stretching the nipple of one engorged breast as far out as she would go. She spared Gourry a glance as she heard him try to muffle a gasp in his shoulder as she squeezed her pelvic muscles thoughtfully. Yes. The sap she had put onto his cock was having its desired effect, and she felt herself getting tighter as it swelled. The increased friction was sending her crazy as his head breached ever deeper into her, but she craved even more. 

She rolled off of him and onto her back, pulling him on top of her mountainous belly without letting his dick slip totally out of her. "Move." She groaned, and he obliged her and started pounding into her at a relentless pace, their game from earlier forgotten as he grabbed for her tits and she shut her eyes and wailed, fingers scrabbling at the dirt around her, and she didn't last long before she came. 

Gourry leant down and buried his face in her tits, sucking one into his mouth and worrying at the nipple with his teeth, and she almost shrieked and arched up towards him and then he came too, filling her up with what seemed like a lot more cum than usual. When he pulled out, however, it was just more of the syrupy sap dripping out of her hole.

"You want me to clean that up, too?"

Lina spread her thighs weakly and rubbed her belly, twitching a little as she felt his warm tongue on her.   
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, do you guys want some more of this? I really enjoyed writing it. Leave me some kudos if this is your thing :)


End file.
